


Cold And Lonely

by nothing_rhymes_with_ianto



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_rhymes_with_ianto/pseuds/nothing_rhymes_with_ianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team react to Gwen's rant about not wanting to retcon Rhys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold And Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic version of a rant I had on Tumblr about how much Gwen's line in 'Meat' pissed me off. She said "You all think it's cold and lonely out there. But it isn't for me, because I have him." And she said it without thinking about what the rest of her team had loved and lost and how much they'd been through. It was selfish of her and insensitive.

Owen stared after Gwen as the cog door rolled closed. Ianto sighed, leaning against the pillar as Tosh gazed off into middle distance. Suddenly, Owen's hands smacked the top of his desk. Tosh jumped.

"Owen, what—"

"I cannot believe she said that. Who does she think she is?"

"Said what?"

"That we all think it's cold and lonely out there. It's bollocks. What does she know? I had Diane…I had her and it wasn't cold and lonely. And you, Tosh, you had Tommy. And Ianto had Lisa. But we all had them. We lost them. What's she ever lost from this job? Fuckin' nothing. This job, it's our life. We are all we have, and she says that."

Tosh sighed. "This job, it's twenty four-seven, but—"

"But nothing. And what about Jack? What has he got? He lives here, in the Hub. Did you know that? I found out when I came in late one night. Who's he got? No one, I bet, like the rest of us. We're his family."

"And he has to send us out into the field every day." Ianto's voice was soft. He glanced towards Jack's office.

"Exactly. And we could die any time. He can't. It sucked seeing Diane leave. But fuckin' imagine feeling like that every day."

Ianto stared at the cog door, remembering back when he'd lost Lisa, how much he'd wanted Jack to just shoot him then and there, all because his girlfriend was no longer human.

Owen's eyes wandered around the Hub, avoiding looking at anyone as he recalled the moment of peace he'd felt in the cage with the Weevil, knowing that if he died, anything would be better than the ache of loss that he was feeling.

"I wonder if that's what it's like for Jack…" Tosh murmured to the floor. "How long has he lived, I wonder."

"I don't know," Ianto answered. "I don't know if I want to know."

"But we're here, together. We gotta stick together, you know? It's not like she's lost Rhys or anyone. It was shit for her to say that to Jack. To all of us."

"So what now?"

"Hell if I know. We go back to work as usual, resenting her a little bit more for having what we don't? It's not like we can do anything."

Ianto pushed off the wall. "I'm gonna go talk to Jack."

Owen nodded, for once serious and sympathetic. They'd all loved and lost, and Gwen had been incredibly out of line saying what she did. It had hurt them all, but they all had a feeling that it had hurt Jack most of all.


End file.
